


Сборник по Fallout

by Babak



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, no beta we die like men, Буч моя китя китюня, Шориарти прекрасен ахуенен буду драться за него
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Сборник моих ответов из текстача по фоллычу.
Relationships: Butch DeLoria/Male Lone Wanderer, Colin Moriarty/Shaun
Kudos: 1





	1. Буч

**Author's Note:**

> Приветка за Буча

Буч ненавидит мир, в котором живет.  
  
Повсюду серость и грязь, ни одной яркой точки на фоне стен Убежища — разве что ядовито-жёлтая нумерация на их комбинезонах.  
  
И люди вокруг точно такие же, угрюмые и серые, они пытаются сделать вид, что счастливы, что только здесь они в безопасности, только этому месту обязаны тем, что живут. А самому парню невыносима эта изоляция, призванная «защищать» их. Бесит этот Смотритель, помешанный на власти и контроле над каждым их действием. Почему они должны его слушать? Почему никто ничего не делает, раз он их не устраивает? Буч еще подросток, ему трудно понять перепетии людского разума и интриг в его родном Убежище, но уже в пятнадцать он понимает, что хочет уйти отсюда.  
  
Алкоголь в руках матери почти всегда разного цвета, от кроваво-красного до прозрачного, и едкий запах заставляет брезгливо морщиться, но отбирать стаканы и бутылки давным-давно стало бесполезным занятием. Буч может только оставлять возле ее постели стакан с водой и убираться, сжимая кулаки.  
  
Он рано повзрослел — у него не было иного выбора.  
  
Банда казалась отличной идеей, была заменой несбывшейся мечты про полноценную семью, чтобы жили душа в душу, братья по духу и мечте. Тогда это казалось таким правильным — быть с ними, насмешливо скаля зубы диким зверем перед слабеньким сынишкой доктора, перед горделивой дочуркой Смотрителя. Она так самозабвенно говорит о свободе, о защите слабых, и после, при восстании, продолжает так же.  
  
Принимая лидерство, Амата до ужаса похожа на отца, и это бесит — не ради этого они свергали прошлого Смотрителя.  
  
Стоит радтараканам напасть на его мать — банда становится бесполезной, парни в страхе убегают, и единственным, кто ему помогает, оказывается тот самый сын доктора, он немного трясется, но упрямо идет, стреляет из пневматического ружья и с улыбкой принимает куртку, тут же убегая прочь.  
  
Буч знает, что случилось, знает, почему гремит тревога и почему вокруг бегают взбешенно-растерянные охранники. Именно поэтому он останавливает каждого из них, кто проходит рядом, дерзко спрашивает, какого ж хрена происходит, и надеется, что хоть немного вернул долг.  
  
Решение К.О.З.Ы. приносит волну ярости и злости, его делают очередным винтиком в этой огромной машине, он хочет совершенно другой судьбы, и никто не посмеет его остановить.  
  
Видеть Пейджа после такого количества времени кажется странным, невозможным сном. У парня круги под глазами и ужасный вид, но до дрожи уверенный — он все еще в комбинезоне Убежище, да и в куртке самого Буча, что вызывало странную тянущую боль в животе. И с опасным оружием за спиной, он кажется уставшим, но крепким и выстоявшим в бою с полной опасностей Пустошью, огромной и бесконечной.  
  
И Буч ждет не дождется возможности самостоятельно увидеть их, почувствовать горечь радиации на языке.  
  
Скоро у него будет такой шанс.


	2. Буч

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На Пустошах всем приходится убивать. Расскажите о своём первое убийстве. Что вы чувствовали и как это произошло?

Буч вышел из Убежища довольно недавно, глубоко вдохнув сухой воздух Столичных Пустошей. Он наконец был свободен, волен идти туда, куда хочет, спокойный, даже немного высокомерный.

Делория знает, что вряд ли все будет так, как он представляет, жизнь тут — трудность, одна большая и огромная.

Но это в любом случае лучше, чем жить под кем-то, подчиняться чужой воле и не иметь свободы выбора.

Это случилось в заброшенном городке рядом — парень вооружен и врасплох его не застали, но…

Но в первый раз к этому невозможно подготовиться, когда либо ты — либо тебя, и никак иначе. Нет никаких правых и виноватых, нет добра и зла, нет совершенно ничего. В этот момент есть лишь два варианта — или ты выстрелишь и останешься жить, пойдешь дальше, или ты запнешся, испугаешся. И тогда выстрелят в тебя, раз и навсегда, без возврата, без сохранений, как в довоенных играх.

Поэтому Буч жмет на курок, взволнованно выдыхая, его немного трясет, но он все же позволяет себе роскошь в виде нескольких секунд передышки.

Конечно же, это был рэйдер, и никто не будет по нему скучать, никому он не важен. Но лишь отняв ее, ты понимаешь, сколько значит человеческая жизнь — душа, воспоминания, запрятанный тайник, подкормленная собака. И сам, неся весь этот груз на себе, своем сердце, ты понимаешь все намного лучше, ты одновременно проклинаешь и благодаришь жизнь.

Потому что ты должен сделать еще слишком многое, чтобы позволить себе уйти сейчас, сдаться. Потому что ты должен жить ради тех, кого убил, как бы иронично это не звучало. Потому что если ты пережил их — ты должен сделать это хорошо, со вкусом и удовольствием.

Или, как минимум, так тебя учит Пустошь.


	3. Буч

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> пилим эстетику текстом

У парня тонкие пальцы с хорошо видными костяшками, они пахнут сигаретным дымом и порохом, загорелые, даже необычно для жителя Убежища.

Куртка — немного затасканная, но все еще намного более стильная, чем тот же синий комбинезон, как минимум, по мнению самого Буча.

Он — это ветер, гуляющий по Столичной Пустоши, с тихим напевом довоенных песен и автоматом в руке, он идет и идет, путешествует, смотрит на людей, их вид, одежду, стиль, многое. И хочет увидеть намного больше, ему не очень интересна история — то, что творится перед собственными глазами, не дает ни секунды покоя.

Алкоголь — к которому он и за всю жизнь не прикоснется, помнящий мать, ее жизнь, слабость, безнадежность. Когда-то давно она взяла с него клятву, запивая боль в сердце очередным виски, что ее сын не будет пить, ни разу. И Буч согласился, чтит, ему действительно отвратительно то, во что превращаются даже самые благородные люди после этого пойла.

Не то чтобы он встречал тут благородных — парень давно был уверен в том, что на серой пустоши не встретишь никого кроме мутантов, рэйдеров, да нескольких городов, с каждым днём становящихся все ближе к тому, чтобы быть поглощенными этой дикой средой, ведь не только ее обитатели опасны. Пустошь — то, что заманит в свои сети еще многих, прожевав прогнившими от радиации зубами.

Буч — это совмещение такой непривычной для поствоенного мира красоты и памяти о стиле, свободе, бунтах, даже если бунтовать-то, по сути, даже и нет, против кого. Не в этом мире, когда в любой момент расклад сил поменяется.

Вместе с этим пессимизмом, диким и природным желанием выжить любой ценой, чертой, забытой человечеством после лет комфорта, и вновь взявшей руководство теперь, когда они в руинах и радиации.


	4. Буч

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи знакомятся с отвечающими

— Ты будешь отвечать за меня? — недоуменно наклоняет голову на бок Буч, смотря на девушку перед ним, которая смущенно улыбается и пожимает плечами:

— Меня заставили, но я и рада — ты на самом деле прекрасен, пусть никогда бы и не подумала, что буду за тебя отвечать, — смеется отвечающая, и от нее пахнет домашним уютом, блинами, усталостью. Девушка неловко чешет нос и отводит взгляд. — Прости, мне стоило бы сказать, что я счастлива отвечать за тебя, но слишком честная, чтобы не рассказать, как это вообще произошло, — она смеется чуть надломленно, неуверенно, но Делория усмехается в ответ и хлопает девушку по плечу.

— Надеюсь, мы сработаемся, — ей не хочется грубить. От чего-то он знает, что она воспримет это слишком близко к сердцу, может даже разрыдается, и пусть когда-то он и добивался от девушек именно этого, в этой ситуации подобного делать уж точно не стоит.

Дальше — Буч видит, что она пытается хорошо все делать, у нее слишком много персонажей, чтобы успевать, но каким-то образом она все равно делает это, ещё и успевая уделять внимание и Бучу, ласково улыбаться, заботясь обо всех.

Парню это немного вновинку, никогда подобного ничего не было, но это чувство приятно, и он пытается ей как-то помочь, но мало что удается, а девушка успокаивающе улыбается, она часто болеет, и загоняет себя, но все равно лишь пожимает плечами на предложения помощи, и с восторгом рассказывает о том, что ее восхищает в этом мире, а потом ее словно выключают, и она устало валится спать.

Буч не уверен, рад ли он такой отвечающей, или нет, но это определенно должно быть интересно, раз уж судьба распорядилась так.


	5. Буч

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сложно ли было блуждать по Пустоши после уюта убежища 101?

Столичная Пустошь была….

Говоря коротко, она полностью превзошла любые ожидания Буча, пусть была жестокой, беспринципной.

Пусть убивать приходилось на каждом шагу, и не имело значение, рэйдера ли, радтаракана или мутантов. Но она была… свободной.

Свободной до самих своих костей, пропитанных радиацией, дикая, необузданная, пожирающего каждого, кто попытается ее покорить.

Поэтому Делория даже не пытается, позволяет ей делать с ним все, что захочет, просто идет дальше, улыбается обветренными губами, и смеется глухо, нервно, но довольно. Буч смотрит на людские города, которые медленно, шаг за шагом пожирает Пустошь, и не может не восхищаться тем, насколько же их вид всё-таки живуч. Они фактически сами создали ее, свое падение, этот дикий мир.

Когда-то он принадлежал им.

Теперь он восстал против человечества, которое теперь тщетно пытается вернуть былое величие, но проигрывает в сухую, пусть и пытается сделать вид, что так и должно быть, что это лишь часть плана по покорению Пустоши.

Но Буч не такой нет, каким бы гордым он не был, он умеет понимать, когда битва не стоит того, когда он может проиграть даже если просто подумает о том, чтобы сопротивляться. Поэтому Делория позволяет этому ужасному миру вести себя, смотрит на солнце, огонь, существ, и не может перестать рассматривать все. Он словно ребенок того странного довоенного мира, чего-то среднего, и теперь чувствует себя одновременно чужим и своим в том, что есть сейчас, поэтому просто… проходит весь этот путь, словно пропускает через себя эту радиационную пыль, и думает, что, наверное, ему стоит быть хоть немного более осторожным.

Но это совсем не помогает, он продолжает поступать так же, невольно отдавая всего себя этому миру, чему так сильно противятся все остальные.

Чего боятся так дико.

Но Буч… Нет, Буч с радостью принимает дары этого дикого мира.


	6. Буч

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У вас есть песня, ассоциирующаяся у вас с вашим персом? Обыграйте ее текст в ответе.

Штаб Туннельных Змеев находился в самой старой части убежища, куда уже давно почти никто не заглядывал. Парни не всегда были тут, хоть Буч и предпочитал свободное время проводить именно здесь. Тихо и спокойно, пусть и не совсем подходит его имиджу.

Иногда он даже пел — ночью, когда все спали, а сам он не могу уснуть из-за переживаний, нервов. Такое было и перед экзаменом.

— А мы не ангелы, парень, нет, мы не ангелы, там, на пожаре, утратили ранги мы, — парень тихо напевает, глядя в потолок, болтая ногой в воздухе.

Позже, уже спустя несколько лет, он сидит в полуразрушенном здании, и остервенело заматывает бинтом рану — сложно спасаться на открытой местности от пуль рэйдеров.

— Если нас спросят, чего мы хотели бы, мы бы взлетели, — поет Буч, стараясь не думать о боли, о том, что на него даже сейчас могут в любой момент напасть.

Он смотрит на небо, и ему действительно хочется взлететь. Оторваться от этого мира, всего облезшего, злого, хищного. Но что будет ждать его там?

— А мы не ангелы, парень, нет, мы не ангелы, темные твари, и сорваны планки нам, — на выдохе проговаривает Буч, стараясь сохранить мелодию, и рывком оборачивается, нажимая на курок.

Миссия выполнена.

— Твари не ходят в белом, — заканчивает он, отворачиваясь, устраивая винтовку удобнее на плече, глубоко вздыхая.

Сколько всего произошло, а эта песня так и осталась с ним на все случаи, словно предавая сил на каждый поступок, каждый новый шаг. Глупо надеяться на подобное в Пустоши, но каждому ведь нужно во что-то верить. Хоть бы и в это.


	7. Буч

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Есть ли у вас какие-нибудь вещи (памятные предметы, а может - счастливые амулеты), которые вам дороги?

Куртка Тунельных Змей — как вторая кожа, вьевшаяся за столько лет, и не отлипнет. Пусть не такая уж хорошая броня, пусть Буч постоянно что-то зашивает — да, он умеет это делать, плевать на предрассудки. — но она все так же прекрасна, и это главное.

Она как напоминание о доме, о прошлом, о людях, оставшихся там. О кривой усмешке Пейджа, когда он отдавал ему ее за спасение матери.

Пить она, кстати, так и не перестала, и это ее и погубило вскоре даже без всяких радтараканов.

Но это уж точно не было лучшей темой для размышлений, парня устраивало то, что куртка даёт ему простор для маневра, не сковывает движения, как почти вся остальная броня, даже легкая.

Буч знает, что привязанности не ведут ни к чему хорошему, что ты никогда не знешь, что придется отдать взамен на еду или медикаменты на Пустоши. Никогда не знаешь, когда окажешься на волосок от смерти.

Он прожил вне Убежища достаточно для того, чтобы прекрасно знать об этом, но иногда излишняя сентиментальность приводит к потерям, а то и ранениям.

Возможно, кого-то она даже убивает, но Буч все же не настолько наивен, чтобы отправиться на тот свет из-за какой-то тряпки.

Он может и новую сделать, в конце концов, пусть это и не очень вдохновляло. Его старая — еще пахнет Убежищем и маминым парфюмом, но больше уже Пустошью.

Радиацией, еле заметной, но оказывающей эффект абсолютнотна всех.

Иногда Бучу выпадают тихи вечера, и он представляет себе, как появились рэйдеры, почему это вообще произошло. Слишком много выпилы воды из луж? Мясо Яо-гая переели?

Смешные догадки, особенно когда тебя греет незабвенная куртка и наспех сделанный костер.

Но ради таких моментов и стоит жить.


	8. Буч и Шон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с Метро 2033 :^

У каждого есть свои ритуалы, и в Метро они обрели особое значение. Когда опасность поджидает тебя на каждом углу, даже самые глупые способы обезопасить себя принимались на веру.

Буч закуривает каждый раз, когда приближается к Полису, курит прямо до фильтра, ему хватает ровно настолько, чтобы сделать первый шаг на станцию тем, чтобы затушить ее носком ботинка. Шон, сидящий рядом, которого Делория сопровождает в каждую его научну-исследовательскую или какую-еще-угодно-опоездку, называет это варварством, дикостью. Заходить на единственный оставшийся оплот человеческой культуры так!…

Парень хохочет и выдыхает дым прямо ему в лицо, и они оба знают, что у Шона свои ритуалы, не менее безумные. Чарка в баре, будто бы он «хренов дегустатор, определяющий, не отравлено ли все», как ядовито комментировал это поначалу Буч, но привык.

Люди ко всему привыкают.

В конце концов, сотрудничество у них сложилось вполне плодотворное, Буч, не смотря на свою не сильно впечатляющую в плане силы внешность, стрелял метко и быстро, а Шону для сбора данных нужно было лишь время, которое телохранитель спокойно обеспечивал.

Делория никогда не покупал дешевую смазку для оружия, даже если после этого не останется денег на еду. Ствол мог обеспечить продолжение его жизни на более долгий срок. Никто не будет ждать, пока он перезарядится.

Шон — странный даже по меркам лояльной Ганзы или Полиса, о нем шепчутся в самых темных углах станции и говорят, что он исследует трупы, разрезает их, и что выгнали его из научного отдела Спарты за перебор с экспериментами.

Что уже пугало, но Бучу плевать, ученый платит хорошо, и знать, откуда у него такие деньги, совершенно не хочется. Хочется иметь за что купить смазку для оружие, да еды, и противогаз на случай, если этому чудику понадобится на поверхность.

В остальном — в Метро можно увидеть и не такое. Шон был еще более чем безобиден.


	9. Буч и Шон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как относитесь к врачам? Ненавидите посещать их, или же кидаетесь к ним после каждой царапинки?

— Будешь приходить реже, чем раз в неделю, точно убьешся на ближайшем же кактусе, — говорит Шон, и откатывается на своем стуле назад, закидывая ногу на ногу. Он издает смешок, а вот Бучу перед ним совсем не смешно:

— И как ты себе это представляешь? Мне работать надо, — парень морщится, встает, недовольно трёт место укола, и устало прикрывает глаза рукой. — Я задолжал, и мне нужно туда.

— Тогда ты умрешь, — мужчина пожимает плечами, будто бы это нормально. Делория скрипит зубами и цедит:

— Ты можешь мне в этом помочь? — Шон победно усмехается и вскакивает начинает бегать от одного стола с медикаментами и шестернями к другому.

Дикое смешение, но такое обычное в этом доме.

— Это поможет продержаться тебе до следующего визита, — ему в руки суют какой-то странное приспособление, и от обилия кнопок у Буча даже немного кружится голова.

— Тогда тебе придется пойти со мной, я с этой штукой точно не справлюсь.

Шон замирает, задумчиво трет подбородок, хочет что-то сказать, будто придумывает причины не идти, но в конце концов решительно кивает, и улыбается так, будто ему только что ядерный реактор притащили.

Ах да. Он же там тоже будет.

***

— Кардинальное… решение вопроса, — тихо говорит Делория, смотря на полыхающий дом. Рядом стоит учёный, довольный донельзя, держа в руках на самом деле небольшой реактор, похожий на тот, что обычно в костюмах.

Огонь — идея исключительно Шона, выполненная им же, как и сработавший идеально план. Бучу аж не верится, что так может быть, но судя по лицу мужчины рядом, тот планировал это слишком долго.

— Скажи вот мне только: я действительно болен?

Шон грустно улыбается, и Делория не нуждается в ответе.


	10. Буч

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Буч и «Финансист».

Он много курит, в отличие от Эйлин, и его губы не такие нежные, но на удивление намного более упоительные.

Каупервуд думает, что тонет, делает ошибки в расчетах, больше не следит за прекрасной ирландкой, может лишь чувствовать, как сушит во рту, и Буч улыбается, подмигивает, прячет руки в карманах плаща.

У Буча свое небольшое дело, связанное с модной индустрией, маленькое ателье, одновременно шьющее одежду, не настолько преуспевающее, но надёжное, и это наверное именно то, к чему должен стремиться Каупервуд, но не может. Ему нужны доходы, нужно много акций и это прекрасное чувство, будто весь мир в твоих руках.

Когда он оказывается именно в таком положении, горечь проступает на языке, потому что у него все еще нет Буча.

Тот хохочет, толкает в плече, поздравляет, видит, насколько это было важно.

— Ты смешной, Каупервуд, — хихикает мужчина, и его совершения не хочется поправлять, говорить, что рамки приличия не позволяют просто так обращаться по фамилии.

Но рядом с Бучем это кажется правильным, таким, каким все должно быть, он знает, что ему должен нравится совсем другой человек, но разве может сравниться Эйлин с Бучем? Эйлин, которая угаснет и превратиться в тень самой себя после свадьбы, детей, его привлекает ее энергия. Как раньше привлекало спокойствие первой жены.

Надоест ли ему и в этот раз?

Буч не проворачивает никаких махинаций, он и в экономике-то не силен, но знает, что нужно людям, ведет свой бизнес по маршруту спокойной жизни, когда спустя год открывается магазин на другом конце города, а через десять о ней уже и узнают стоящие люди.

Каупервуд при каждой их встрече говорит ему, как он мог бы поступить, что провернуть. Буч качает головой, не соглашается ни на что, только курит, много, душно, так, что Каупервуд кашляет, и от этого тяга поцеловать становится еще сильнее.

Он так и не уехал покорять железные дороги.


	11. Буч и Шон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с Мор Утопия, я знаю, что оно вам было нужно.

Ему следовало быть тут голосом разума, науки, думает Буч, туша сигарету о подошву ботинка. Шон приехал сюда ради этого, а вместо этого их город получил безумного учёного на отшибе.

Делория иногда заходил к нему — слушал безумные теории, курил до фильтра целую пачку. Родители-то против, а ему плевать. Шону вообще на многое плевать, включая свою собственную жизнь, у него халат весь в реактивах, а волдыри на пальцах, кажется, уже пятого поколения. Ему к Катерине хоть сходить, она же тут Смиренниками правит, но он не признает над собой никакой власти. Верит и не верит в магию, подчиняется только законам природы, и сам же их иногда нарушает.

Юноша ходит туда из-за странного восхищения безумным стариком, того, что тот никогда его не прогоняет, и у того всегда есть еда. Ему так сильно плевать, что Буч будет делать в его доме, что Делории стыдно даже подумать о том, чтобы что-то украсть.

Шон считает жизнь интересной, но глупой, как вечный марафон в непонятом направлении. Как переменная, которая стремится к бесконечности, но в итоге всегда оказывается нулём. Учёный объясняется в математических понятиях, рисуя на доске загадочные формулы, и Буч не понимает ни единого слова, но кивает, болтая ногами.

Когда Симон с Бурахом умирают, Шон матерится как сапожник, говорит, что неспроста это все, если одна константа уходит из уравнения, должна обязательно появиться переменная. Делория в этот момент уже живет отдельно, работает стилистом, но продолжает приходить, и после этих слов переносит свои вещи в чужой дом, слишком огромный для такого затворника. Шон от силы занимает пару комнат, остальные пустуют, и ничего против наглого пацана не имеет.

Однажды Буч просыпается от громкого стука — ученый с сосредоточенным лицом заколачивает окна, повезло хоть, что не дверь. И в тот день, выходя за продуктами, он узнает, что в городе чума, мор. Было ли это наказанием природы? Кто знает.

В их дом приходит столичный доктор, надеется на остатки логики в мозгах безумного старика, тот хохочет, и поворачивает доску с вычислениями прямо к его лицу, тот хмурится, и уходит. Злится, что из этого места выветрилось всё, что имело отношение к здравому смыслу. Буч не говорит ему о том, что Шон явно догадался о чем-то, чего ни один из них не знает, вычислил своими заковыристыми формулами. И либо найденное настолько его поразило, что превратило в это, либо же он специально.

Делории хочется думать, что в этом доме он останется живым, или хотя бы найдет что-то на самом деле интересное — учёный никогда не давал заскучать.

Потом в дверь стучит молодой-молодой Бурах, будто переродился, только, видимо, более глупый. Ему тоже слова Шона не говорят ни о чем, и парень откровенно не понимает, зачем он вообще пришел. Не его Приближенный же, тому бы в Бойни нужно было.

Клара стучит в дверь громко, будто по-детски, и Шон бросается открывать дверь. Пожимает ей руку, ухмыляясь полубезумная, и Буч давно не видел, чтобы тот настолько сильно изображал из себя полоумного. Они входят в какую-то синхронизацию, девчонка говорит сладким голосом, зовёт, просит ответить на вопросы.

Шон отвечает что-то бессвязное, и та недовольно сжимает губы, то ли чувствует, то ли просто разочарована, и уходит, сердито топнув ногой, не забыв обшарить несколько шкафов. Буч фыркает, снова закуривает, и учёный говорит:

— Даже если ты не можешь заболеть, советую на выходить следующие несколько дней на улицу.

Парень роняет сигарету, сглатывает, и уходит к себе. Действительно, нечего неправильным Травяным Невестам в такое время шляться по подворотням.


	12. Шон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Приветка на Шона

Мир всегда приходил к Шону в работе.

Он таился в звучании шерстерней, в машинном масле и грязи гаечного ключа. Выглядывал из-за края рабочего стола, ласково укутывал одеялом, когда мужчина сидел допозна, теряя счет времени.

Сначало это была необходимость — за исключением его генетической информации, он более ничем не был интересен Институту, поэтому он начал учиться, был признан «гением». Шон-то знал, что это бред, что ничего не устоит перед лишь желанием человеческого мозга выжить.

Учиться, стать тем, без кого эта организация перестанет существовать.

И он добился этой цели, благодаря бесконечному труду и готовности идти по головам, а также собственному ДНК, полезному, нужному для создания синтов.

Вскоре его начали называть «Отцом», и Шон находил это довольно ироничным. Довоенные фильмы с «Крестным Отцом» были частью его образования, пусть кроме него мало кто из ученых обращал много внимания на достояния древности. Это не имело для них большого значения, а разширение кругозора и вовсе иногда воспринималось как попытка отвлечь от их главной цели — улучшении этого мира, совершенствованния, а также создания нового.

Наверное, именно поэтому он встал во главе Института, не смотря на количество конкурентов, жаждущих власти.

После становления на пост он получает доступ ко всем даным и записям, узнает о том, как и для чего его забрали, что произошло. Где-то внутри щемит осознавания того, что у него на самом деле есть семья, пусть мать и пришлось убить в процессе операции, и он даже может задавить внутри себя ярость от этого факта.

Он всю жизнь считал себя сиротой, мальчишкой, выращенным лишь для того, чтобы иметь источник генетической информации, и пусть это было логично — родители у него есть. Но вот живы ли они, где находятся? Теперь ему это известно, и лучше не становится. Шон трезво понимает, что сейчас достать отца из криокамеры — означает подвергнуть опасности свой авторитет излишней сентиментальностью, и собственную безопасность, как и безопасность родителя. Он проводит часы, просматривая досье родителей, с удивлением обнаруживая сходство, давая ненадолго слабости волю.

Поэтому мужчина терпеливо ждет, управляет тем, что происходит в Институте, следит за происходящим в Содружестве, и медленно расставляя сети, но не концентрируя все обязанности на себе.

После обнаружения болезни жить стало чуть проще, пусть отчаяние и скреблось в углу сознания, это воспринималось как большой толчок вперед, стимул оставить после себя как можно больше.

И он приказывает разморозить отца.


	13. Шон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пилим эстетику текстом.

Шон — это запах машинного масла на любимом халате, и звон запчастей в карманах.

Шон — это всего три буквы, почему-то ставшие «Отцом».

У него уже давно седые волосы, а морщинку между бровями, кажется, уже много лет знает каждый обитатель Института, выучил каждое их положение.

Шон — это нужная решительность для любого дела, будь то создание синтов или уничтожение целой организации.

Это борьба за собственную жизнь и свободу, за то, чтобы не быть выброшенным как очередная кукла.

Шон — это власть над всем и всеми, которая ютится в его ладони вместе с адероллом.

У него пугающее детство, а почти вся сознательная жизнь проведена за книгами, исследованиями, роботой. Бесконечный круговорот открытий, того, что человечеству еще предстоит узнать или найти. Или даже то, что вовсе не должно быть открытым.

Шон — это благоговеющие синты, завидующие коллеги. Это наемник, похитивший тебя, который теперь — твой инструмент на пути к цели.

Это адеролл, запрятанный глубоко в шкафу, как напоминание о прошлом, почти предупреждение.

Он так мало где бывал, видел лишь фотографии: далеких мест, кажущихся недостижимими, прекрасных изобретений и произведений искусства, давно уже канувших в лету.

Шон в юности — бунтарь, каких поискать, но исключительно в душе. Знал, что если рискнет уйти, может уже никогда не вернуться, все пароли изменят, места, входы. Не поленятся, ради ушедших шли и не на такое, а потерять связь с Университетом — значит всегда осознавать, что в каждую секунду за тобой может придти убийца потому что знать то, что знаешь ты, не должен знать никто. Ни одна живая душа или машина.

Но без всего, уйти из Института означало поставить крест на собственной жизни, и как бы сильно иногда этого не хотелось, здравый смысл всегда перевешивал.

Жить-то хочется, до безумия и криков хочется остаться на этой пропитанной радиацией земле. Шон сделал многое ради этого, как бы хорошо белый халат не скрывал следы.

У него руки в крови, а должны быть — в машинном масле, но это ничего. До тех пор, пока цель оправдывает средства.


	14. Шон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чаплин говорил, что большинство учёных – очень сентиментальные люди. Ты входишь в их число?

В шестнадцать лет Шона взял себе ассистентом учёный, над которым ве смеялись. Глупая затея, говорили они, пытаться изменить источник питания у синтов, все ведь уже работало на максимум. Изменения могут вызвать перегрев системы и самоуничтожение всех экспериментальных моделей, вот, что ему сказали.

Тот отвечал лишь мягкой сдержанной улыбкой, а сам продолжал работать все там же, и Шон поначалу терялся а догадках, приходило в голову даже податься в ассистенты к другому, но в конце концов, он увидел прогресс. Старый ученый, который видел, кажется, ещё не то что рассвет Института, но и довоенное время — конечно же, это была неправда, но парень в то время был так восхищен им, что не обращал внимания на факты, — пошел против всего коллектива, против на тот момент главы, и предоставил то, что продвинуло создание синтов на годы, если не десятилетия, вперед.

Шон вынес для себя, что нужно всегда идти вперед, никогда не останавливаться на достигнутом. Остановиться значит умереть, и каким бы безупречным не было твое изобретение, может быть и лучше.

Мужчина помнит свое первое открытие, первого собранного синта, после чего от пальцев долгое время пахло машинным маслом. Помнит ради того, чтобы потом совершить больше.

К сожалению, он откровенно не понимает тех, кто привязан к своим открытиям, не хочет и не может после этого изучать что-то новое. Им кажется, что то, что у них есть — идеально и привычно.

После стольких лет нестабильности, когда его нахождение в Институте могло в любую секунду закончиться, Шон разучился привязываться. Слабости для тех, кто может их себе позволить, а сентиментальность именно таковой и является.

Его за глаза прозвали Каменным — какое ироничное прозвище для того, кого уже звали Отцом.

Это смешно, и в то же время Шон не совсем их понимает. Всю свою жизнь его страстью, способом выжить и утешением была наука, а всякие мелочи, вроде памятных вещей или сувениров, которыми битком набиты чужие комнаты, он не понимал.

Быть может, мужчина неправ. Но работать так получается намного лучше.


	15. Шон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шон и «Крадущийся в Тени».

Быть Архимагом после Арцивуса — словно делать себя мишенью для всех и каждого, давать Королю возможность управлять собой как благорассудится. Ни один человек или эльф не заступится за него, помня предательство предшественника.

Шон морщится, трёт переносицу, злится. Развалины башни магов выглядят как старые кости, древние, как сам мир. Ему хочется накричать на них всех, метнуть пару огненных шаров, и уйти в Закрытый Квартал, поселится в старой башне, окопаться там, как в окопе, будто снова на войне, и чтобы никто не рискнул даже подойти. К сожалению, даже великолепнейшие маги оттуда не выбирались, а пожить все же хотелось, отчаянно, до дрожи.

Стать Архимагом в сорок — достойно почета, но только не в это смутное время. Его выбрали считай как крайнего, пусть и сильного, и все же лишь он, стиснув зубы, согласился. Знает, что кому-то придется это сделать, кому-то придется заняться восстановлением почета Ордена, перестройкой их здания, переделкой всех заклинаний предшественника.

Кто, если не он? Мысль глупая, почти детская, может недостойная его положения, но кого это волнует? Поэтому Шон берет себя в руки и мягко улыбается, договаривается со строителями, собратьями по Ордену, встаёт на колени перед Королём.

Ему слишком сильно хочется встать и доказать, что он достоин, что его выбрали не просто так, что он другой, совсем не как Арцивус. Но он лишь сжимает кулаки — еще будет время, очень много, и он приспособит и Запретный Квартал, и всех, кто хочет отлынивать. Отчаянно не хватает Лорда Крысы, тот всегда умел ставить на место, такой талант угробить в лесах Заграбы!..

Но уже что случилось, то случилось, мертвые не возвращаются с того света. Прекрасные, статичные законы мира, которые бессовестно рушит магия.

Шону нравится.


	16. Шон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с Dragon Age.

В Тедасе недолюбливали магов.

Был Тевинтер, конечно, которым они управляли, но это не являлось большим перевесом, учитывая изоляцию и насилие в Кругах, а об отношении кунари к магам старались не упоминать вообще.

О кунари вообще старались не думать, если уж быть откровенным, но Шона никогда не останавливали запреты общества.

Его забрали от семьи ещё младенцем, и это было скорее аномалией, чем частым делом. Ещё даже года не было, а возле маленьких кулачков уже сверкала молния. То ли его родителей это настолько напугало, то ли им просто не повезло, но храмовники быстро забрали его в Круг, и на этом, казалось бы, историю можно было бы закончить.

Но Шон, выросший в окружении храмовников, хоть и не знал, что такое свобода, отчаянно желал её получить. Юношеский максимализм кричал внутри, магия вилась вокруг, ластилась, но он хотел дождаться Истязания. Пройденное бесподобно, оно позволило ему подумать о том, что делать дальше.

Отныне его не станут Усмирять, а это означало, что побег хоть и сложное мероприятие, но вполне осуществимое.

К сожалению, судьба распорядилась иначе, и вскоре его направили в Орлей, а по дороге не давали даже шагу ступить в другую сторону. Шон понятия не имел, чем была вызвана такая резкая перемена, но перспектива увидеть другую страну его несомненно радовала. Иногда казалось, что свобода, которую так сильно жаждали все его знакомые, была не более чем эфемерным недостижимым понятиям, но слишком сильно хотелось верить в обратное.

А потом его связь с Тенью стала ещё сильнее, и безумная идея, как никакая другая, пришла ему в голову. Говорящие статуи не были самым странным, что могло встретиться в путешествии по Тедасу, и все мысли Шона захватила идея научиться создавать свои собственные. Туда вселяются духи? Дело в статуе или же в месте, где она находится?

Ко времени, когда ему удалось создать хотя бы один рабочий образец, втайне, конечно, Первый Чародей, посетовав не свой возраст, пафосно передал должность ему. Вивьен, молодая и амбициозная, недовольно поджала губы, но не решилась спорить. В то время как сам Шон отчаянно пытался понять, что ему теперь делать с этой должностью. Конечно, он знал как заниматься делами Круга, всё же всю жизнь в нём прожил, но эксперименты всегда привлекали его гораздо больше.

А потом маги резко подняли восстания по всему миру, и у них так же резко заболела голова.

Шон отправился на Конклав, но, к сожалению, так и не узнал, что произошло дальше. Вот только его статуи совсем не хотели оставаться неизвестными.


	17. Шон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Проводил ли ты время со своим родителем между его заданиями на поверхности? Что вы делали?

Они сидели так уже около тридцати минут.

Количество учёных в коридоре увеличилось в два раза за после десять минут, буквально каждые несколько секунд кто-нибудь да пройдёт, будто они просто ходили из одного угла в другой и смотрели, чтобы их начальника не убили. Или наоборот, ждали этого с нетерпением. Шон уже ни в чём не был уверен, а уж к явлению верности у коллег уж точно относился со здоровым скептицизмом.

Но сидел он в этой душной — какого черта, на самом деле, в комплексе всё проветривается даже слишком хорошо, почему именно сейчас вентиляция резко решила дать сбой, — комнате совсем не из-за этого.

Его отец, которому он, несомненно, всегда рад, сидел напротив и сосредоточенно смотрел в глаза ему, Шону. Учёный последнее время спал крайне мало, болезнь не давала даже спокойно лежать на спине, сразу начинался ужасный кашель, и, честно говоря, он немного прослушал, что тот говорил. Но судя по накалу страстей, это было нечто важное, и ему отчаянно хотелось верить, что тот не решил перейти на сторону минитменов или, не дай Господи, Братства Стали. Выбор первых он ещё мог понять, сам же видел, какие у них сложились отношения, а вот вторые казались безумием.

— Может быть я неясно выразился, но я бы хотел провести больше времени со своим ребёнком. Что ты любишь делать в свободное время? — мужчина повторил фразу очень медленно, и Шону отсего-то подумалось, что всегда была вероятность, что они оба в мерзком состоянии.

Хотелось ответить, что в свободные часы он обычно только спит, но вряд ли его родитель хотел услышать именно это.

— Мы можем.. сыграть в шахматы? — неловко предложил Шон, приподнимая уголки губ. Где-то за дверью раздались сдавленные звуки смеха, и он сделал себе заметку потом проверить работу каждого. Вряд ли у них всех разом образовалось свободное время.

Джона, кажется, перспектива игры не так уж сильно привлекала, но решительный настрой его это всё равно не сбило, и в итоге спустя ещё десять минут, Шон сделал первый ход.

Чтобы спустя рекордные два часа выйти из этой комнаты на негнущихся ногах. То ли его отец не совсем знал правил, и потому над каждым ходом думал слишком уж долго, то ли пытался потянуть время. В любом случае, Шону пора пить таблетки, лёгкие уже подозрительно пекло, и он подумал о том, что и проверять подчинённых даже сегодня не будет.

Им всём хватит проигравшего Джона, который явно не совсем умел принимать поражения с честью. К счастью, злиться на сына он считал ниже своего достоинства, поэтому отправился, судя по всему, терроризировать Пустоши.

Судя по всему, общаться им лучше не стоит, хотя бы ради мер безопасности.


	18. Шон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с Миром Тьмы ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

— А Малкавианы, кто они? — мужчина спрашивает почти игриво, сидит за барной стойкой так расслабленно, будто ему не нужно искать пропитание, как остальным. Делает вид, что он лишь Птенец, и Мориарти пока что даёт ему делать это, дружелюбно делится информацией, которую тот наверняка с тем же успехом узнал бы от своего Сира. Но у Шона — если это его настоящее имя, Колин обязательно выяснит, — что-то будто светится в глубине глазах, что-то опасное, но вместе с тем не агрессивное. С такими Птенцами лучше знакомиться заранее.

У Мориарти есть время, чтобы выяснить.

— Помешанные, безумные. Самым страшным является то, что они искренне верят, что их безумие — самое истинное, что есть в этом мире, — он отвлекается на минуту, ставя стакан виски перед Кевином, Бруха, приходящим сюда почти каждую ночь. Кажется, ему снова не удалось найти тех, кто бы поддержал его в этом его глупом крестовом походе против здешнего гнезда Вентру. Возможно, Колин потом даст ему кость, в которую он сможет вонзить зубы, но сейчас у него есть дела поважнее. — Хотя не мне их судить — всегда существует вероятность, что они правы. Правда тогда не уверен, что хотел бы продолжать эту комедию — Геенна так Геенна.

— А ты Тореадор, верно? — склоняет голову на бок Шон, и владелец бара усмехается. Раз знает про Геенну, то точно не птенец, да и запах от него — странный, перекрытый запахом лекарств, но явно достаточно древний. Мориарти всегда казалось особенно ироничным, что Геенна, Апокалипсис у Сородичей, был по сути своей пробуждением Патриархов, даже не Каина, прародителя их всех. Нет, именно Патриархов, древних почти как этот мир, отцов всей их крови, которые очнутся и пожрут всех своих детей.

Говорит многое о том, как Сородичи любят друг друга.

— Единственный и неповторимый, — он шутливо кланяется, и облокачивается на стойку, сознательно сокращает дистанцию. — В то время как остальные были так или иначе прокляты Каином, нас он наградил способностью видеть красоту даже в нашей нежизни. Конечно, как ты понимаешь, не все из нас эстеты, витающие в облаках. Иначе наш Клан не стоял бы у руля Камарильи, иначе не влиял бы так сильно на мир смертных. Лично я предпочитаю мирно вести бизнес, пока этот мир всё-таки не сгинул в глотках тех, кому уже давным-давно плевать на то, насколько охуенную музыку периодически крутят по радио, — Шон смеётся, почти хохочет, и у Мориарти невольно закрадывается мысль, что он может быть Малкавианом, и в таком случае этот разговор может принести ему больше информации, чем он ожидал.

Старейшины Тореадоров всегда говорили своими плавными, слишком уж идеальными голосами, что Малкавианы — угроза наравне с презираемыми Тремерами и проклятыми Джованни. Колину кажется, что он сможет извлечь выгоду даже из безумия.  
***  
Сложно не верить в Геенну, когда ты чувствуешь шепот Патриархов на самом краю Полотна, вот, что думает Шон. Малкав, их общий бог, когда-нибудь проснётся, и соберёт себя по капле из их разумов, высушит их досуха, и им нужно быть к этому готовыми. Не могут, но должны. Равнос, клан обманщиков, был не готов к пробуждению одного из своих богов, и в результате их теперь не найти. Шон боится такой судьбы, но чувствует её, как она крадётся к их разбитой на кусочки семье, а они не могут собрать вместе своё Зрение, чтобы хотя бы попытаться противостоять этому.

Зрение Шона — не лучшее, он видит больше чем многие, но меньше, чем хотел бы. Он чувствует, почти ощущает тот запах боли, когда он был рядом с тем равносом, а потом отдёргивает себя, что это не он, а кто-то другой. Именно так работает Полотно — почти как одна общая память, но за эти знания нужно платить. Шон знает, что нужно, но не знает, чем. Разумом? Этого у Малков нет с самого Становления, потому что нельзя остаться в себе, когда ты видишь мир по ту сторону завесы. В то время, как остальные вампиры плотно смыкает глаза в состоянии между жизнью и нежизнью, их клан смотрит даже слишком внимательно, и поворачивает свой взгляд влево.

Тогда чём же? Наверное, именно эту плату рано или поздно возьмёт Малкав.

Тореадоры, они тоже видят, но редко и немного, у них всех нежные пальцы, и они гладят тот занавес, что окружает горькую правду. Они — не все, наверное, Шон не знает, не может знать, — слабы, и поэтому никогда не поднимают его, хотят видеть красоту, не хотят ощущать то, как пахнет правда. Разлагающаяся плоть, наверное, такое сравнение ближе всего. Они ближе всех, но всё равно отказываются, и это наверное даже к лучшему. Другие? О, они думают, что знают, или верят, но пока что не знают. Сеттиты, они так близки, их бог тоже мертв, но почему-то они отказываются признавать. Шону кажется, что они знают, они видели, но, кажется, смотрели вправо, а не влево.

Каждый клан что-то знает, и каждый клан не хочет иметь дел с Малкавианами. Иногда Шону кажется, что они просто чувствуют своим выгоревшим нутром, что не хотят знать того, что безумцы могут им предложить. Иногда зараза съедает его изнутри и он чувствует отголоски чужих мыслей о том, что остальные просто боятся заразиться, даже Ассамиты, которых волнует лишь кровь других Сородичей, не рискуют пить их заразу. А совсем-совсем редко, почти на грани, к нему приходит знание того, что остальные, наверное, просто отрезали себе уши и высекли глаза, чтобы не слышать и не видеть конца мира, и ему до смешного сильно хочется сделать так же.  
— Примоген Малкавианов, да? — приподнимает бровь Мориарти, и Шон лишь пожимает плечами. Он находится в лучшем возрасте для Сородича — когда ты уже Старейшина, но ещё не настолько закостенел, чтобы впасть в торпор и вести глупые игры из этого состояния. И он имеет право делать что угодно, учитывая его клан.

— Просто они могут понимать мои слова лучше всего, — мужчина пожимает плечами, и почему-то знает, что именно те, кто лучше всего владеет Зрением, самые вменяемые. Это странно, противоречиво, но Полотно молча с ним соглашается, слегка дрожит — кажется, кого-то обратили. — При жизни я управлял исследовательским Институтом, и они подумали, что раз я не говорю загадками, то подойду на позицию. Можно подумать, для них есть разница, — последнее предложение он говорит уже тише, но Колин всё равно слышит, усмехается.

Когда в последний раз Князья прибегали к помощи пророчеств Малкавианов? Тореадор не уверен, что такое вообще случалось, хотя безумцы никогда не просили платы или услуг. Зачем им?

— И что же примоген делает в моем скромном баре?

— А зачем мне быть где-то ещё? — что-то в его голосе настораживает Колина.

— Подожди минуту, ты ведь не отсюда? Неужели из здешних никого не нашли на должность, разве это не противоречит правилам? — Шон пожимает плечами, поднимает взгляд, всматриваясь в глаза напротив, и осторожно произносит:

— Не в моём праве оспаривать решения Совета, — они молчат несколько минут, Мориарти переваривает сказанное, а Шон рассеяно вертит в руках стакан. Но что-то неуловимо меняется, и хозяин бара делает шаг назад, когда Малкавиан поднимает голову, и улыбается почти нежно, — Ты ведь чувствуешь, да? Хоть немного, хоть самую малость? Как сюда идут, и земля зло дрожит под их ногами, так, что даже Носферату вздрагивают?

У Колина нет времени чтобы узнать больше или спросить, он думает о том, что знал, что стоило добиться статуса Элизиума, но времени всё не хватало, а теперь ему придётся за это заплатить, и он даже догадывается, кто именно идёт.

— Некоторым, кажется, даже не нужно Помешательство, да? — смеётся учёный, и медленно встаёт. — Я пока так и не нашёл, где обустроиться в этом полуживом городе. Не подскажешь?

Мориарти видит возможность, почти само предложение от судьбы, и если для этого ему нужно быть в компании Малкавиана, то пусть горят синим пламенем все стереотипы его Клана.  
***  
— Похоже, закончено, — широко улыбается Шон, делая шаг назад, глядя на двухэтажный дом с баром на первом этаже. Мориарти сделал его максимально близким к своему понятию об идеале, хотя Малкавиан всё ещё искренне не понимал, почему за стойкой будет стоять Носферату Харя, связанный с Тореадором узами крови. Видимо, смертным сюда теперь точно вход заказан. Харя на самом деле даже милый, но глупый, плоть и внешность имеет слишком много значения, на взгляд Шона. Тем более, что и при жизни он не был красив.

— Точно не будет проблемой, что все так просто будут заходить на твою территорию?

— Ну, мне не нужно много места, на самом деле. На втором этаже я буду спать, а подвал идеально подходит для моих исследований. Ничего такого, что может заинтересовать вампира, — Мориарти вспомнил наброски искусственного интеллекта Шона, металлические руки и головы, лежащие внизу, и передёрнул плечами — ничего особенного, но не слишком-то красиво.

Многие из Малкавианов создают себе огромные особняки с ловушками и тайными ходами, но Шон явно в этом не заинтересован, и слава Каину. Такое место этот город вряд ли переварит.

— Почему роботы?

— Потому что только их разум молчит, — от этого ответа бегут мурашки по коже, и Колин невольно думате, что ему явно стоит задавать меньше вопросов, даже если примоген всегда отвечает. Иногда лучше теряться в догадках.

От Шона пахнет машинным маслом и самую малость безумием, но ни капли крови или той гнилости, которая иногда невольно исходит от старших вампиров, и это удивляет, но почему-то кажется достаточно нормальным в их ситуации.  
***  
Иногда Шон — когда достаточно расслабится, когда пускает голоса плыть по своему сознанию, — рассказывает Мориарти о том, что видит. Колин держит его за запястье, удерживает рядом с собой, каким-то самим своим нутром понимает, как тяжело видеть суть, заглядывать за изнанку. Иногда его голос медленный, вдумчивый, он говорит о том, что видел за свою жизнь, и что ему когда-то давно поведала Паутина.

А иногда сбивался на рваные фразы, будто бы он просто говорил первое, что приходило в его голову, и звучал он совершенно не своим голосом, и у Мориарти бежали мурашки, и он сдавливал чужое запястье, не пытаясь вырвать, но обозначая своё присутствие. Что реальный мир стоит того, чтобы в него возвращаться.  
***  
Вести дела для Мориарти стало гораздо проще, когда ему стал покровительствовать примоген, пусть другого клане и настолько влиятельный, как остальные. Но острый ум Малкавиана и Зрение дали ему возможность ловко удерживать своё положение на политической арене. Что, соответственно, давало Колину небывалый простор для торговли, добычи информации и аккуратного улаживания большей части конфликтов.

Чего ещё может не хватать в бессмертной жизни?

Теперь главным является понять, каковы на вкус губы того, кто видит так много.


	19. Шон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как насчёт того чтобы немного потанцевать с другим персонажем?

За мужчиной закрывается дверь, и Шон тяжело опускается на стул, трёт переносицу. Знакомство с отцом произошло не так гладко, как ему хотелось бы, а болезнь поражает с каждым днём всё больше. Внутренности горят, но он давно прошёл стадию злости, когда хотелось кричать, разрушать всё вокруг. Внутри всё ещё отчаянно билось бунтарское начало, подавленное ради выживания в Институте годы назад.  
  
Даже не смотря на то, что стадию злости он прошёл, это не значит, что внутри не пылает желание жить. Понимание того, как много в жизни он не попробовал, как много не сделал. Чёрт возьми, у него был один единственный партнёр за все шестьдесят лет жизни.  
  
Когда ему около двадцати пяти — Шон не уверен, он никогда не праздновал свой день рождения, и уже даже не совсем помнит, когда конкретно он был, — то его отправили на задание в Столичную Пустошь. Почти задание на верность, и Шон как никто другой знал, что за ним следят. Но для того, кто напрямую учавствовал в создании этих технологий, не было такой уж сложностью пробраться в базы данных и… менять те данные, который наверняка бы не удовлетворили Институт. В конце концов, то, насколько хорошо он может изменить записи, тоже влияет на мнение начальства.  
  
А потом его занесло в Мегатонну, и всё полетело к супермутантам, и Шон уже не хотел возвращаться.  
  
Его звали Колин, просто Колин, и он делал самые лучшие коктейли в жизни Шона. Всё, что было до этого, казалось дешёвой бурдой. Шон и так не был приспособлен к алкоголю, особенно к настолько крепкому, а тут ещё и рядом был мужчина, от которого голова кружилась в два раза больше. Даже в пубертатный период его никто так не интересовал, ни женщины ни мужчины, и он смирился с мыслью, что эксперименты Института навсегда изменили его тело.  
  
И всё же стоило Колину замаячить рядом, с этими его длинными черными волосами, завязанными в низкий хвост, с бандитским видом и очаровательной улыбкой, учёному казалось, что он оживает. Колин, который так резко контрастировал с чистым и аккуратным, интеллектуальным и заносчивым Институтом, что у Шона сносило крышу, и он даже почти забывал, в чём заключалась миссия. Всё потеряло значение. Он бы никогда не подумал, что с ним может произойти нечто подобное, что холодный и расчётливый, практичный разум может так просто переставить приоритеты.  
  
У Колина была хитрая улыбка, ловкие пальцы и ум лучшего в мире мошенника и предпринимателя. А ещё Шон постоянно задерживался взглядом на смуглой коже, одетой в чёрное и перчатках без пальцев, и не понимал, как мог когда-то считать себя совершенно неспособным на влечение. Потому что годы ожидания стоило той бури эмоций, что происходила сейчас, которая сжигала его изнутри. Рядом с мужчиной было почти больно, но так хорошо, что Шон не знал, что делать.  
  
Миссию он всё же выполнил, а когда приполз обратно к Колину, тот его поцеловал, и Шону казалось, будто его обжигает жар тысячи солнц. Пора было возвращаться, доказав свою преданность Институту, вкусить свободу и выбрать то, что предлагает наука. Шон находит удовольствие в схемах, когда руки чёрные от масла, но разве может это сравниться с той эйфорией от прикосновений Колина?  
  
На несколько часов он уверен, что сможет сбежать. Возможно, он станет подрабатывать починкой техники, и мастерить нечто своё, пусть без постоянных поставок инструментов, но с полной свободой действий. Колин, до этого никогда не задававший вопросов, вдруг начал, будто чувствовал перемену. Шон не знает, что между ними, понятия не имеет, но это скорее всего лучшее, что происходило с ним на протяжении его пресной жизни среди белизны и идеала.  
  
Учёный отвечал, не боялся рассказать тайны, и Колин, даже если испугался, не показал виду. Улыбайся своей широкой зубастой улыбкой, и трогал Шона за руки, плечи, шептал что-то на ухо горяче, и у мужчины определённо не было ни единой связной мысли в голове.  
  
А потом Колин вскочил и предложил ему танец, и почему-то именно этот момент Шон запомнил лучше всего, в баре играло что-то довоенной, наверное, это был джаз, и они были так близко, что дышать не получалось. Лёгкие сдавливало как теперь во время болезни, колени подгибались, и это был первый танец в жизни Шона.  
  
И последний.  
  
Колин кружил его по узкому бару, они то смеялись, то обменивались жаркими поцелуями, и Шон ни разу в жизни не чувствовал себя лучше, хотелось отдать Колину все что есть. Это звучало как сделка с дьяволом, но Шона это не волновало, его сердце выпригивало из груди, а душа стремилась в другое место.  
  
На следующий день Шон стирал память из следящих роботов и знал, что если останется, то Колин никогда не сможет жить спокойно, за ними придут, если не синты то Кэллог, если не он то кто ещё. Шон не хочет проверять, каких зверушек они вытащят из клеток ради него. Мориарти — учёный выцепил фамилию, они говорили много, возможно, даже слишком, — когда услышал, что у Шона нет фамилии, сдуру предложил свою, и если бы у мужчины так не повлажнели бы глаза, он бы и может подумал, как это глупо. Но предложение упорно осталось в сердце, согрело.  
  
Через день Шон навсегда покинул Столичную Пустошь, он сказал Колину почему, сказал, что не может быть иначе. Сказал много того, о чём жалеет, но иначе бы не ушел, не смог.  
  
И сейчас, почти на смертном одре, Шон, Отец, Глава Института, не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о единственно танце в своей жизни. Сейчас он может сказать, что хотел бы прожить рядом с Колином всю свою жизнь, даже если бы ему не отвечали взаимностью. Просто иметь возможность хотя бы видеть.  
  
Но, кажется, не в этой жизни, не в этом времени, и, отчаянно отсылая письмо далеко-далеко, Шон надеется, что в следующей жизни сможет взять фамилию Колина.


	20. Шон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с Волшебниками и вы мне ничего не сделаете

Оспаривать решения Библиотеки Неверлэнда считалось плохим тоном — в её книгах были записаны жизни людей, и она не имела привычки ошибаться. Поэтому когда она указала на месячного младенца как на своего будущего Главу — работники сжали губы и отправились на его поиски. Как и было поручено, они выкрали его и забрали в Библиотеку. Обучая как того, кто будет владеть одним из самых могущественных мест во всех мирах.

Когда пришло время, Шона отправили в Брэйк-Биллс — даже если он знал всё о магии и умел многое, даже слишком многое, все сошлись на том, что ему стоит обзавестись связями и в принципе понять, как работает мир за пределами Библиотеки. Даже если он выходит за её пределы далеко не первый раз.

Декан смотрел на него подозрительно, файл про Шона был пуст, словно он только что появился на их радарах и, самостоятельно найдя школу, так же неожиданно отправился на экзамен. Шон, который, не желая выделяться, лишь поднял упавшую со стола ручку магией, и мягко улыбнулся — он знал, что ссориться с начальством всегда плохо. Кто знает, как обернётся жизнь. Он знает, что ему бы стоило позаботиться раньше о том, чтобы у декана был заполненный файл с каждой деталью его поддельной жизни, но разве стоило оно того? Рано или поздно его связь с Библиотекой всё равно раскрылась бы.

Его отпустили с большим подозрением, и он был уверен, что они начнут копать, но точно так же был уверен, что они ничего не найдут. Для этого мира он пропал ещё при рождении.

Распределение к Учёным не было неожиданностью, а специальность — после долгого страдания преподавателя над ним, и ужасно скучного часа, — его оказалась связана с разного рода механизмами. Не то чтобы он до этого не догадывался, но он хотел посмотреть, каким образом они это определяют.

И вот после этого тщательно заготовленный план на ближайшие три года полетел к чертям.

Мориарти, фактически, упал на него сверху — кажется, он дал кому-то потренироваться в левитации на нём, и закончилось всё не слишком гладко. Шон ворчал, смотрел настороженно, но всё равно позаботился, чтобы неудачливый летун не умер на месте.

Он и подумать не мог, что после этого Колин заявится к нему в библиотеку Брэйк-Биллс и сядет рядом, будто они знакомы всю жизнь. И начнёт говорить говорить говорить. Как оказалось потом, летал он уже в сильно пьяном состоянии, иначе бы точно на такое не согласился. Шон не был уверен, зачем ему всё это рассказывают и что ему следует делать с таким проявлением дружелюбия, но пришлось привыкнуть.

Потому что покидать его компанию Мориарти в ближайшее время точно не собирался. Физик — Шон почему-то совсем не был удивлён, что у Колина была специализация в боевой магии, — с завидным упрямством всегда был рядом, и его всегда было черезчур много. Шон сидел в коттедже Физиков и задыхался от количества травы в воздухе, но всё равно не уходил, продолжал сидеть на подоконнике с книгой, потому что прямо на его коленях отрубился Мориарти, и это была одна из самых странных ситуаций в его жизни.

А потом Колин, проснувшись, поцеловал его прямо так, и давно занемевшие ноги уже не имели значения. Шону были непривычны любые прикосновения или проявления привязанности — в Библиотеке никто даже не думал показывать ему, каково иметь близкие отношения. Мориарти же был невероятно тактильным, постоянно хлопал по спине, клал руку на плече или же невзначай прижимался боком. И задыхался Шон уже не от наркотиков.

Ещё Мориарти готовил так, будто был создан для этого, и мужчина невольно начинал думать, что зачем ему вообще Библиотека? Ради моментов утреннего спокойствия, когда в руках горячий кофе, а за плитой стоит Мориарти, насвистывая простенькую мелодию. У него даже был розовый халат с надписью «отсоси повару», и Шон, совсем иногда, сидя задумчиво на кухне, всерьёз рассматривал вариант того, что можно.

Не смотря на всю стремительность их отношений, Колин не давил и вообще не высказывал ничего по поводу того, что в постели они только спят. Поэтому Шон, спустя неделю, набрался смелости спросить, почему. Ответ был совершенно не такой, как он ожидал, будто удар под дых. Мориарти ждал, когда Шон, шарахающийся иногда от поцелуев, будет готов.

Признаться честно, Шон тогда всерьез подумал, что и школа-то особо значения не имеет в сравнении с парнем перед ним.

Когда наступил третий курс, до Шона на самом деле впервые дошло, что после выпуска он вернётся в Библиотеку.

Навсегда.

И вряд ли кто-то вроде Мориарти будет рад такому месту.

В итоге, из-за постоянно нервного Шона, они начали ругаться, норовить сжечь коттедж или библиотеку, из-за чего сам декан уже начал задавать вопросы.

И Шон рассказал, выложил как на духу то, что мучало его уже почти пол года.

— Если ты думаешь, что это остановит меня от нахождения твоей задницы, ты очень сильно ошибаешься.

Этими словами Мориарти будто поставил точку, и Шон не мог не думать, что на его место нужно тоже найти кого-нибудь как можно скорее.


	21. Шон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шон и Vampire: The Masquerade (кто-то вообще удивлён? хд)

Никто так и не смог объяснить ему, почему это была хорошая идея — вокруг гремела война, и Шон слышал так много криков боли в своей голове, что даже ему становилось страшно.

Факт был в том, что в Камарилье попросили его — заставили, если уж быть откровенным, ему пока только полторы сотни, и они считают, что имеют над ним власть, — следить за тем, чтобы учёных не поубивали и не украли, пока военное положение. Шону хотелось как можно быстрее сбежать в Америку — подальше от своего прошлого, от Сира, который его действия откровенно осуждает.

И в целом Малкавиан стал думать о том, что зачем жить вечно, если тебе не нравится то, где ты находишься? Его клан ведь называют Безумцами, зачем назначать ему важные задания?

Конечно, Шон стремился к высоким должностям. Но в мире Сородичей это было гораздо более медленным процессом, и он не спешил подставлять свою голову под удар. Ему и так всего хватало, он жил в Лондоне, это совершенно не помогало.

Он услышал о бомбах ещё при жизни — были идиоты, исследующие это направление, и как бы полезно это не было в промышленности, Шон всегда знал лучше, чем ожидать, что это не превратят в оружие. То, что вышло из его рук, черезчур уж оказывалось тем, что так или иначе отнимало жизни. После Становления стало легче — голоса в голове никогда не оставляли одного, и от этого было даже немного спокойнее, чем одному.

Впервые увидел он бомбы уже будучи вампиром, и тогда подумал, что добром это не закончится, никогда не заканчивается.

Потом он впервые видит её действие, и ему кажется, что человечество уничтожит планету ещё до Геенны и пробуждения Патриархов, люди талантливы.

Война не меняется, сколько бы десятилетий не прошло — Шон наблюдает уже не первую, и ему стоило бы радоваться, но он скорбит. О том, как много они потеряли и потеряют ещё.


	22. Шон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> гендерсвап ау.

— С каких пор ты куришь? — Шэрон устало вздыхает, и тушит сигарету, но не оборачивается. Не уверена, что хочет, не уверена, что оно того стоит.

Что не закончится так же, как в прошлый раз.

Николь, кажется, тоже этого боится, не обнимает по-хозяйски, с размахом, как раньше. Раньше Шэрон бесил запах сигарет, но чужие губы всегда пахли ими, и она привыкла, а потом они пропали. Остались лишь сигареты.

— С каких пор ты в городе? — спрашивает она в ответ, и сжимает кулаки. Её называют за глаза «железной», считают жестокой, без сердца и души. И она гордится своей репутацией, гордится тем, что смогла создать, но стоило только появиться Николь, как всего этого словно не было. Было горячее дыхание прямо у её ушей, были уверенные руки, и у неё гнулись колени. А потом это всё пропало.

— Как за мной перестало гоняться пол страны, так и вернулась, — Шэрон не понимает, как может помнить даже это, хотя так старалась забыть. Помнит, что Николь никогда не оправдывается, всегда так уверенна в себе, но почему-то сейчас звучит так, будто ей жаль. — Это ведь твоих рук дело, дорогая? — шаги раздаются уже ближе, загорелая рука накрывает её, мягко разжимает кулак.

Шэрон переводит взгляд на горизонт и молчит — потребовало много взяток, много жертв, чтобы замять то дело, хотя она могла ничего не делать. Могла забыть, или вообще могла кинуть дело своей жизни и уехать в погоню. Вот только её никто не звал, и ей осталось только наступать на ноги каждому полицейскому, которого она видела. Шантажировать начальников, ставя под угрозу собственное место. Наверное, она слишком слаба.

— Прошло уже три года, Мориарти, — она специально использует фамилию, и Николь это знает, она слишком умна, и в этом главная проблема. — Слишком много, чтобы мы могли мирно забыть о том, что произошло.

— Милая, ты бы выцарапала мне глаза, если бы я поставила под угрозу твою работу, — смеётся Николь, и наконец обнимает, и Шэрон не понимает, почему не сопротивляется. Почти физически не может, не находит сил, — Но судя по твоим действиям, я была не права. Что случилось с «Матерью»? Почему теперь я слышу только про некую «Каменную Леди»?

— Не задавай вопрос, на который знаешь ответ, — огрызается учёная, и понимает, что проиграла. Что с самого начала даже не хотела бороться. Она сжимает зубы, — Ты не первый раз пропадаешь. Что тебя не устраивает, чего мало? Да если бы!… — она со злостью оборачивается и замирает в своём гневе, потому что у Николь шрам на брови, и на губах, но глаза блестят так, что у неё дыхание пропадает.

— Если бы что? — она спрашивает почти что нежно, без издёвки, которая обычно всегда с ней, и Шэрон чувствует, как горят глаза и слезы наворачиваются.

— Если бы ты позвала меня с собой, я бы согласилась, — наконец говорит она, и делает шаг назад, почти падает, но Николь ловит её за руку, и от этого становится только хуже. У Николь удивлённо расширенные глаза и она закусывает губу, но не вырывается. — Зачем ты вернулась? Бизнес? — Мориарти словно от ступора отходит, и по её лицу расползается улыбка. Широкая, кошачья, по которой Шэрон никогда не думала, что будет скучать.

— Можно и так сказать, — почти что мурлычет она, и Шэрон заранее знает, что согласится на всё. Вдали, может быть, но лично она никогда не могла ей отказать. И почему-то знала, что Мориарти ей тоже не откажет, но никогда не могла спросить то, что действительно важно. Николь делает шаг вперёд, проводит пальцами по линии челюсти, и цепляет подбородок, и у Шэрон, как раньше, подкашиваются ноги. — Выйдешь за меня?


	23. Шон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шон, что бы было, если бы тебя не забрал Институт, и ты просто вышел из криокамеры вместе с родителями?

В бар Шон пребывает без лишней шумихи, заходит плавно, неспеша, и Мориарти даже не обратил бы внимания, не будь у него с двух сторон по телохранителю. Один был увесистый бугай с автоматом, а вторая была потоньше но явно не слабее, с винтовкой за спиной. Джеймс сидел рядом с Харей, улыбался мирно, и вообще в настроении был хорошем, а Колин привык доверять его чутью. Времени в тот момент поговорить с незнакомцем не было, он отправил Харю принять заказ, глянул на часы — скоро и закрываться пора, а нужного гостя всё нет. С ним договаривались чуть ли не за неделю — клиент был нервный, просил нейтральное место чтоб сделку заключить, а за обеспечение анонимности и защиты готов был приплатить.

Сложно было в Мегатонне с анонимностью, но на крайний случай у Колина и методы были секретные, поэтому он согласился. Возможно, именно с деловым незнакомцем у него сделка? Ну что ж, узнает потом.

Тот медленно пил воду за барной стойкой, а его примечательные телохранители стояли рядом, закрывая весь обзор на дверь. Дверь наконец открылась, тот самый мужчина нервно кивнул и направился наверх, а незнакомец за ним. Телохранители остались, сели прямо у лестницы, и Мориарти готов был признать, что дело они свое знали. Где-то недалеко Джеймс тревожно завозился, Колин вздохнул — хоть бы не полез наверх.

Вскоре тревожный мужчина выполз вниз, и весь он будто светился, и незнакомец чинно спустился следом, кивнув своим спутникам на второго. После этого они покинули бар, оставив одного Шона, и он повернулся с улыбкой:

— Сколько за ночь?

— Двести крышек, — ответственно отвечает Харя, тот кидает деньги на стойку, и поднимается наверх. Джеймс хмурится, открывает рот, но закрывает его, и идёт к себе, и Мориарти присвистывает — если этот незнакомец задержится на завтра, ему точно не избежать любопытного врача. Не то чтобы ему самому не было интересно — для какого же дела в их хилой Мегатонне понадобились два наёмника?

Он слышит тихие разговоры о том, что наёмников пришло больше, чем он увидел вечером. Город непривычно тих, ему чудится оскал из тёмных углов, но это может быть недостаток сна.

Следующим утром, когда Колин уже знает, что нервный тип покинул город сразу как вышел из бара, а о дальнейшем его передвижении он сможет узнать позже. Их черезчур уж пафосный гость садится на стойку, и в этот раз к нему подсаживается Джеймс, и у Мориарти свободного времени достаточно, чтобы стоять неподалеку. Их незнакомец не настолько уж старше, может быть лет двадцать пять, может быть старше, с темными короткими волосами, небольшой щетиной, и слишком уж хитрыми глазами. Сощюренными, с усмешкой на самом краю, с какой-то практичной заинтересованностью. Глаза кажется голубые? Он не уверен.

— Так вы торговец, или по другому делу у нас? — мужчина в который раз думает, насколько идеальный шпион Джеймс — с его очаровательным наивным видом еле достигшего зрелости пацана, ямочками на щеках, и обезоруживающей улыбкой. Такому не откажешь, не пошлёшь просто так, а если его и пошлют, то никто не усомнится в том, что у Колина есть полное право заступиться за него. Идеально.

— Думаю, предприниматель подойдёт больше всего, — вежливо улыбается тот в ответ, и выглядит неожиданно дружелюбно. Есть в нём что-то такое, что заставляет тебя фнервничать рядом с ним. — Меня зовут Шон, а вы?…

— Джеймс! — воодушевленно откликается тот. — Я врач, пару лет назад вышел из Убежища тут неподалёку, и живу пока у Колина.

— Колин Мориарти, владелец бара, — лениво вмешивается он в разговор, растягивая губы в ухмылке. — Что вы продаете, что устраиваете деловые встречи так поздно и в таких местах?

— Таких местах? — Шон тихо смеётся. — Не говорите так о своём собственном заведении, успех предприятия всегда зависит от его владельца. А что же до моих товаров… — он будто задумчиво переводит взгляд на Харю. — Я продаю инструменты, даже могу рискнуть сказав, что торгую желаниями. Разве не в этом смысл? Давать людям то, что они хотят, — он неожиданно смотрит прямо в глаза хозяину бара. — До тех пор, пока они помнят, что за всё нужно платить.

На этом разговор утихает, Джеймс задумчиво наклоняет голову на бок и жуёт нижнюю губу, и кажется хочет что-то спросить, но будто не может пока понять что, и Шон, видимо, даёт ему время. Его вообще судя по всему они веселят, и Колину почему-то кажется что он редко общается с кем-то не из-за работы. Хотя и они спрашивали его о ней, ничем этот разговор не лучше.

О прибытии неприятностей он узнаёт заранее, но не настолько, как хотелось бы — Харя почти что врывается через заднюю дверь. Мямлит про наёмников, и Колин морщится, потому что не охота чтоб его Джеймс снова зашивал. Дверь распахивается, и Шон вздыхает, и Мориарти про себя чертыхается, потому что тот знал, что так будет. Предупредил бы хотя бы, черт возьми.

— Господа, неужели вы за мной? Так скоро? — не будь Колин так зол, что тот притащил за собой ненужный хвост, он бы повеселился. Шон кажется хитрым старым лисом, хотя он не старый, но Мориарти сложно избавиться от ассоциации.

— Мы всего лишь хотим проводить вас, что в этом такого? Не сопротивляйтесь, — один выходит вперёд, с автоматом на перевес, переступает порог, и Шон всё ещё повернут к нему спиной. А вот Колин — лицом, и ему хорошо видно сжатые в недовольстве губы.

— Знаете, мой отец всегда говорил мне, что война не меняется, — торговец разворачивается с вежливой улыбкой, и из-за спины наёмника слышны сдавленные вскрики. Он дёргается, будто подсознательно боится отвести взгляд от Шона, и вскоре падает от удара в спину. — Вы знаете, что делать с телами, — слегка повышает голос торговец, и разворачивается обратно.

— Инструменты, да? — усмехается Мориарти. О трупах ему не нужно заботиться, значит только кровь с порога вытереть, и будет достаточно. Стоит отдать Шону должное, охрана у него достойная.

— Война никогда не меняется, — повторяет Шон, пожимая плечами. — А я всегда любил, чтобы не было концовок, моё ремесло мне отлично подходит, — он смотрит на Джеймса, будто ожидает криков или осуждения, но ничего нет, и он только смотрит как-то задумчиво на стену напротив. — Оружие такой же инструмент как и молоток, мистер Мориарти--

— Просто Колин, — обрывает его мужчина, и Шон усмехается:

— Колин, пусть будет так. Не я решаю, что с ним будет после того, как мои услуги окончены, как и вы не решаете, сопьется человек или нет, — Мориарти понимает как никто другой, что чушь это — судя по его виду, Шон не раз самостоятельно развивал конфликт только чтобы потом нажиться на продажах, но он молчит, потому что неважно это.

— Сколько планируешь у нас оставаться, Шон? — Колин наклоняется голову на бок, где-то рядом Джеймс удивлённо хлопает глазами, и торговец как-то даже чуть расеянно пожимает плечами:

— Думаю ещё пару дней.

— Тогда может выпьем за знакомство? За счёт заведения не обещаю, но фирменный коктейль могу устроить, — Шон смеётся тихо, но кажется искренне, но кивает, и Колин идёт за стойку, качая головой на Джеймса, что тому алкоголь точно не нужен.

Шон смеётся уже громче, и Мориарти не может не думать о том, что звучит этот смех неожиданно привлекательно.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
